simsfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:X-O
Welcome! Hi X-O -- we're excited to have The Sims Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sannse Busted Etusivulla lukee yhä ainakin yhdessä kohdassa Spore Wiki... Ja Maxis on ilmeisesti luonut vain ykkösen... (Ainakaan muissa peleissä sen logoa ei enään näy) -- Outohyypio Käyttäjäsivuni -Keskustelusivuni - Muokkaukseni] 23. joulukuuta 2010 kello 10.14 (UTC) :Kiitti ku huomautit. Korjailen etusivua. Ja Maxis -asian tarkistan. -- 23. joulukuuta 2010 kello 10.20 (UTC) ::Hei. Tuo etusivu on aika samanlainen kuin Spore wikissä. Voisko edes värejä vaihtaa. ja kiitti kun loit tuon wikin.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 25. joulukuuta 2010 kello 12.39 (UTC) :::niin, ja sinun kannattaisi käydä sivulla: Toiminnot:ThemeDesigner. Vihreä olisi sopivä väri.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 25. joulukuuta 2010 kello 12.52 (UTC) ::::Itse en ole vielä löytänyt tuota värisivua ja joo kyllä värejä muokkaan. Kiitti. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 25. joulukuuta 2010 kello 14.24 (UTC) :::::No, arvioipa nyt, että miten tämä. Kehitteillä vielä, mutta jotain sain jo aikaseks. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 25. joulukuuta 2010 kello 14.55 (UTC) ::::::No tuo yläpalkki voisi olla vaaleempii ja teksin tausta kokonaan valkoinen. Taustakuva on aika hyvä ja nappulat hyviä.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 26. joulukuuta 2010 kello 18.14 (UTC) ::::::Niin, ja hyvä etusivu, fontti on erinomainen.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 26. joulukuuta 2010 kello 18.16 (UTC) :::::::Kiits. Vielä teen pientä hienosäätöä, niin eiköhän tässä sitten ole kaikki kunnossa. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 27. joulukuuta 2010 kello 06.08 (UTC) ::::::::Nyt tuo on liian vaalea. Ja tuo haku juttua ei erota kunnolla. Sen saa vaalentamalla tuota taustaa.--[[Käyttäjä:Poppula|'Populaari Poppula']] (valita | vakoile) 30. joulukuuta 2010 kello 15.23 (UTC) :::::::::Juu. Muokkaailempa hieman. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 05.22 (UTC) Yhäkin muuten lukee monissa paikoissa Spore Wiki..., katso vaikka halutut sivut. Ja jos olin oikeassa muokkauksenihttp://fi.sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Sims_(peli)&diff=206&oldid=105 kanssa, etusivu tarvinee päivitystä. --Outohyypio 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 12.37 (UTC) :Hmm... Korjailen mahdolliset "SporeWiki jutut". Ja tuo oikea logo taitaa juu olla toi sun lisäämä... Korjailen. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 14.52 (UTC) ::Noin. Korjailin etusivun linkkien nimiä. Halutut sivulla entiset nimitykset näkyvät edelleen... Ja logot kunnossa. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 15.02 (UTC) :::"Ykkösen" logo ei mahdu siihen laatikkoon eusivulla. Pitäisi jostakin etsiä läpinäkyvällä taustalla oleva (tai näin tilapäisratkaisuna pinentää sitä kuvaa siellä). Ja sitten SporeWiki-linkkejä on vielä ainakin byrokraatti-käyttäjälaatikossa. :::--Outohyypio 31. joulukuuta 2010 kello 16.11 (UTC) ::::Nyt etusivu kohallaan. Käyttäjämallinetta korjailemaan... --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 45px|Leveä hymy huuleen, vaikkei se autaaisikaan asiaa kirjoitti viestin 1. tammikuuta 2011 kello 07.23 (UTC) Logo(i)sta *Hyvä että on tuo The Sims Wiki-logogin jo saatu, muttase vaikkuttaisi olevan jpeg-kuva = se on mössöä. Kuvat (lukuunottamatta ehkä valokuvia ym. suuria kuvia, joiden ei tarvitsekkaan olla tarkkoja) kannattaa tallentaa png:nä (se tukee läpinäkyvyyttäkin!) Elleis sitten kaikki ole Wikian syytä. *Tuo Sims "ykkösen" logo ei vieläkään sovi tuohon laatikkoon... --Outohyypio 11. tammikuuta 2011 kello 13.36 (UTC) :Parantelen parhaillaan logoa. Ja hei se johtuu sitten selaimesta (se sims ykkösen logo), meinaa mulla toimii täydellisesti. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] kirjoitti viestin 11. tammikuuta 2011 kello 13.59 (UTC) ::Jaa, timantti ei oo ihan paras vieläkään, korjaan myöhemmin, mutta teksti on parempi. --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] kirjoitti viestin 11. tammikuuta 2011 kello 13.59 (UTC) :::Mikäs selain sinulla on, minulla kun ei toim Operalla eikä Firefoxillakaan... Ja logo näyttää jo paljon paremmalta, kunhan sen timantin vielä korjaat niin on hyvä. :::--Outohyypio 11. tammikuuta 2011 kello 19.26 (UTC) ::::Mulla on Google Crome. Sillä toimii ihan hyvin. En siis voi auttaa, koska mulla ei ole noita selaimia. Pitäis kai kumminkin ettii uus kuva... --[[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] kirjoitti viestin 12. tammikuuta 2011 kello 05.01 (UTC) Vandaali teki jotain kunnolla? 83.245.220.221 sotki yhtä artikkelia, mutta loi yhden jonka tiedoissa ei näin nopeasti vilkaistuna ole vikaa. Koska se koskee kolmosta niin saatat tietää enemmän, että jos viitsisit vilkaista The Sims 3: Pihaparatiisi Kamasetti-sivua. --Outohyypio 4. joulukuuta 2011 kello 17.17 (UTC) :Voihan noissa kamasetteissä tulle luonteenpiirteitä? --Outohyypio 12. joulukuuta 2011 kello 19.55 (UTC) ::Siis että niissä voi siiis tulla sellaisia? --Outohyypio 13. joulukuuta 2011 kello 14.29 (UTC) Avaruusolio Mä loin ton koko avaruusolio sivun ennen, kun olin kirjautunut. Että oon muokannu täälläkin. --Kokkopalo 3. tammikuuta 2012 kello 09.18 (UTC)